


The whole world may burn

by CandyAdley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One Shot, Sad, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The Author Regrets Everything, Unrequited, english is not my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyAdley/pseuds/CandyAdley
Summary: In a Harry Potter universe where everyone gets a soul mark at the age of 16, Harry hopes he will finally find somebody to love him.





	The whole world may burn

Harry looked at his hand where it seemed like it was only a day ago, a mark had become clear. It had however been a year. ‘Malfoy’. Of course, he’d be the one with Draco Malfoy as his soulmate. It wasn’t that surprising to be fairly honest, with his Potter luck. The only problem was that he felt it burn from time to time.

Soul marks are a weird form of magic, they appear sometime when the eldest of the two destined together has turned 16. They often bear a name as to who it is you are looking for, and many find them. It’s basically a short way to find the person who’d make you the happiest. 

Harry was sure, that when he’d find his soulmate, he’d finally find his happy place, finally found someone that’d love him. So when he found his nemesis’s name on his wrist he was a bit disappointed but hoped for the best. 

They’d made up in the end and Harry promised everything to Draco, and the other way around. So, here he was. 

At first, it had started as a burn, and Harry thought it was just a mosquito bite. A few weeks later it started to actually hurt, but Draco seemed to have no problems, so Harry was quiet about it. 

Till tonight. He was at home reading a book, waiting for his soulmate who worked late even on Saturdays to return home. 

Maybe he should’ve already been sceptical when he started working late around the time when his mark started to itch and burn. What is done, is sadly already done. 

He felt his mark starting to hurt, a common thing now. He ignored it until it started to hurt more than normal. Eventually it started to bleed and Harry felt as if he was held under the Cruciatus. Pain coursed through him, and didn’t seem to be stopping, and he dropped his book as he ducked forward cradling his arm. 

The book he was reading fell open to a random page and as the pain slowly subdued he took back his book from the ground. Harry’s eyes rested upon the passage that the book had fallen on and his eyes widened. 

“Once the soul mark starts to burn and both bonded have met, one should know that the other is not as monogamous as the first would believe.”

Slowly tears started to form in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first story please don't judge me for it :) & English is very much not my first language


End file.
